


Shiny Things

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Cock Rings, F/M, Genital Torture, Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2021-01-04 08:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: She settles back on the bed now, twirling the ring between her fingers, "You sure? Cause we don't gotta. We can do like we always do."





	Shiny Things

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I see that kink I picture some poor guy begging for his dick not to be put in an Iron Maiden. My brain frightens me sometimes. Also, I totally don't usually go for Kaylee/Simon, but for some reason this just _had_ to be them. For those keeping track at home, the het continues. (Also, the internet <strike>which is never wrong</strike> assures me that this is a form of 'genital torture'. Who am I to argue?)

"Ain't gonna hurt nothin', I promise." Kaylee is starting to regret even bringing it up. Simon had gone white as a sheet when she'd pulled it out of her panty drawer, and he don't look much better, even after she's done explained what it's for. She rolls her eyes, figuring that it's a safe bet she can keep her other toys locked up safe and sound if this is his reaction to something so simple, and waves a hand, "Don't matter, we'll just pretend I never said nothin', shiny?" 

Simon catches her arm, blushing up to his hairline and all down his smooth chest. She ain't never had a man smooth as him before, and for a while she'd wondered if it went all the way down. But he's got dark curls around his cock, just like any man, and his legs are covered in hair. 

Simon stammers, "Wait, no." He takes a deep breath, "Look, Kaylee, I was just surprised. That's all. I swear." She eyes him for a moment. They've been doing this a while now, catching moments they can spend between just the two of them. He's different from the other men she's had, and sometimes she worries she might break him or scare him off. 

She settles back on the bed now, twirling the ring between her fingers, "You sure? Cause we don't gotta. We can do like we always do." And she hadn't meant it to sound quite like that, especially not when it makes him blush even worse. It ain't that he's bad, he's just so much more _careful_ than she's used to. 

His chin comes up, and he reaches out, taking the ring from her and holding her gaze when he says, "I'm sure." And Kaylee figures that's more than enough opportunity for him to change his mind. Besides, he's still hard, and in Kaylee's experience that means ain't too much wrong. 

Kaylee grins, shifting back forward, wrapping a hand around the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. His mouth is warm and soft, his cheeks smooth. She likes that she don't get stubble burn from him, humming happily as he raises his free hand to cup her breast. 

She can feel his other hand fumbling around, and grins against his mouth. She reaches down to take the ring back from him, pushing up onto her knees, pushing at his shoulder until he reclines across the messy sheets. His cock is standing proud and tight against his stomach, and she leans down to lick across the head to distract him. 

Simon whimpers, his hand coming up automatically to pet at her hair. He's always real good about that, being sweet when she sucks his cock. She appreciates that, and lingers a little longer than she had planned, licking and sucking, just to show that she noticed. 

When she pulls off he makes a softly protesting sound, his hips lifting off the bed. Kaylee grins, opening the latch on the ring, fitting it over the head of his cock and sliding it down the hard length. His cock never really gets real red, 'cept for the vein up the bottom, and she's kinda interested in seeing if it will now. Most of them do. 

Kaylee snaps the ring closed, Simon making a soft sound.

Kaylee looks up at his face, carefully stroking up the length of his cock when she says, "I can take it off now, if'n you want me to." She waits, watching his eyelids flutter, his mouth hanging open and wet. When he don't seem likely to give her any response right away, she bends over to suck on the head of his cock again, sliding her hand down her own stomach, stroking herself. 

When Kaylee slides her lips down, taking him deeper into her mouth, she can feel the vibration from the ring, and grins as best she can. It doesn't take long for Simon's hips to start moving in tight little jerks. He never pushes hard, and some day she'd like to convince him that it's alright to let go a little, but she's taking things one step at a time. 

Simon sounds choked, "It's—uh, is it supposed to be doing—that?" 

Kaylee pulls her mouth off his cock to grin at him. He looks good all flushed, his eyes shiny, his mouth loose. His hands are gripping at her sheets, and there's sweat broken out all across his forehead and the bridge of his nose. Kaylee bites her bottom lip, rubbing just a little faster, so close to the edge of her pleasure she can taste it. She says, "It surely is."

Simon nods, shakily, "O-okay." She takes a moment to worry this might break him, but she's fair certain he'll be fine. She ain't never broken no one yet, and he's healthier than some she's had. Her mind made up, Kaylee shifts, straddling him, bracing her hands on his chest. 

She says, "I'm gonna fuck you now," and Simon groans, low and long. Kaylee grins, reaching down to line them up, feeling the vibration of the ring in her fingers just briefly. Then she's sinking down on him, tossing her head back, shutting her eyes to enjoy the feel of it. 

When she's flush against him she squirms around, just to get comfortable. She can feel the vibration inside her and against her, her toes curling up from it. Kaylee hums, running her hands up Simon's chest, stretching her back, luxuriating in this. 

Simon's hands come up to her hips eventually, long thin fingers squeezing, pulling at her body. Kaylee stretches again, before letting her eyes slip open, her tongue caught between her teeth. Simon is staring up at her, his eyes dark and huge, hungry, and Kaylee circles her hips, gasping at the burst of sensation and pleasure. 

"Kaylee..." Simon's voice is all breathy, one of his hands sliding across to her stomach. He hesitates for a moment, always so careful about touching her where she wants touched the most, like she'll jump away from him. She rides him slowly, enjoying herself, his fingers finding her clit and stroking, circling. 

Between that and the feel of him in her and the vibration, Kaylee can feel herself coming apart. She moves faster, letting her head fall forward, her eyes heavy and hard to keep open. She comes, surprised by Simon sliding a hand around her hip, his fingers brushing over where they're joined, where he's moving inside her. 

Kaylee slumps forward, landing a few off target kisses to his cheeks before managing to capture his mouth. Simon brings his hands up, winding his fingers into her hair, holding her as they kiss. She can feel the slight tremor in his touch, pulling back enough to murmur, "We can take it off now, so as you can come." 

For a moment Simon says nothing, and then he shakes his head, grunting, "No. No, I want," and then he's flipping her. Kaylee laughs with surprised delight, changing to a moan as he wraps an arm under her shoulders, holding her tight and close as he moves between her thighs. 

He's moving slow as she was, long steady thrusts that dance like fire across Kaylee's already tingling nerves. She throws her head back against the sheets, wrapping one leg over his hips, moaning with each thrust, clinging to his arms and shoulders, tangling her fingers into his smooth, fine hair. 

Simon is mouthing at her neck, his hand cupping one of her breasts. There's still a clumsiness to his motions, but he ain't hesitating to rub her nipple between his thumb and forefinger anymore. Kaylee feels her back bowing up, a second orgasm building, and then he nips at the soft edge of her ear, and it's enough. 

Kaylee shudders, her legs trying briefly to curl up. Simon shifts up, licking his way into her mouth, still moving in her, more ragged now. Usually he's come by now, long before now, and she can feel his muscles jumping and bunching all up and down his back. She'd say something, but she don't think she'd be capable of words right now, specially not with him hitching her thigh higher, thrusting deeper into her. 

He nuzzles down against the junction of her shoulder and neck, nipping at the skin there, pressing kisses out across her shoulder. He shifts half up, then, pulling her into his lap, curling over her, his fingers digging into her waist as he thrusts into her. 

Kaylee can feel slick sliding all across the insides of her thighs, down over her ass, and shivers from it. Simon rasps out, "You're so beautiful, baobai," and Kaylee feels the words somewhere deep in her chest, another wave of orgasm washing through her. 

Her heart is pounding, her body aching with sweet pleasure, and Simon finally shifts back, sliding out of her. She gasps, only realizing after a moment that he's fumbling with the quick release of the ring. His hands are shaking and Kaylee pushes herself up on one arm, batting his hands away and replacing them with her own.

Simon's cock is dark red, looking like it must be hurting mightily for release. Kaylee flicks the quick release, pulling the ring up and off, and Simon makes a hoarse sound. Kaylee don't even have time to put the ring aside, before Simon is bearing her down to the bed, pushing into her hard and quick, his hands gripping at her a dozen places in the space of a second. 

Simon is grunting hard, his expression screwed up tight, his hips snapping fast and desperate. Kaylee holds on, her arms around his shoulders. He's moving them both up the bed, and Kaylee reaches a hand back, bracing her palm on the wall, gasping up to the ceiling. 

He pounds into her hard again, and then comes with a shout, loud against her shoulder. He stays there, afterwards, his breath sliding against her skin, his skin jumping and trembling. She pets at his hair, worrying again that she might have broken him. 

Finally he twists, rolling them onto their sides, wrapping around her like he needs as much skin against her as possible. He says, his voice rough, "I don't think I'm ready to try the giant plastic penis yet, though, okay?"

* * *


End file.
